<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blowing Hot, Blowing Cold by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705296">Blowing Hot, Blowing Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Supervillainess/Superheroine/Female Mutual Friend with No Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Holly Poly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blowing Hot, Blowing Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/gifts">epicmusic42</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you'd told her yesterday that Janet - <em>Janet!</em> - could bring the city to its knees, she might have said you'd lost your mind. Janet, the ice queen? Janet wouldn't hurt a fly. Not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't care to. No one's ever impressed Janet long enough for a second glance. The only reason Ann can call herself her friend is because she's awkward, quirky, and Janet appreciates authenticity as much as she appreciates a well-tailored shirt.</p><p>She could have believed it of Lilah. Lilah with her flowing mane of curly hair, with skin so warm you can almost feel the heat of it when you walk beside her. Lilah with her habit of bringing back her clothes for help removing what she always said were iron burns. She wouldn't have put it past Lilah to hold a few corrupt government executives hostage in order to get the city's citizens better housing, better care in the hospitals. Maybe start a fire or two to force the mayor's hand on the welfare bill. How little she knew that the mayor's hand was being forced by frozen pipes, instead. How little she knew about bringing a city to its knees.</p><p>After all, she's on her knees for both of them now, and she wouldn't change that for the world.</p><p>She'd thought Lilah would be good for Janet. She'd been sure of it when she set them up on a blind date. Fire and ice - opposites attract, she'd thought, and it'd never crossed her mind that Janet could have been Lilah's archnemesis.</p><p>Fire and ice. It's hard to tell the difference when one is kissing you, slowly, gently, licking the taste of sweet red wine into your mouth until you see stars, and the other is pressing into your hips and massaging your thighs and working closer, closer, to the very center of you. When one has her hands freezing cold, brushing deep, entrancing lines along the sides of your face, and the other's are burning against your sides, parting your legs, murmuring promises against your sensitive skin, and then when they switch places seamlessly, wordlessly, without telling you.</p><p>"I was right, you know," Ann says, when she catches her breath. "You two really get along. You must've had a great date tonight."</p><p>Janet moves her hands against Ann's body, curiously, exploring her. When her fingers enter her, Ann bucks up and gasps. </p><p>"We did have a great date," Lilah says, a giggle in her voice, stroking Ann's hair now as she cradles her head in her lap. When the lock falls back across her face, it lies in a perfect curl. Ann wants to talk about it, but Janet's added another finger, icy cold and resonant inside her, and she whines instead. "That's why we called you over when we got back. We couldn't do this without you."</p><p>"I wish I could have been there to see you two get drunk together," Ann says, and Janet moves her fingers just a little, testing, trying her out, and a shiver runs from deep inside her all the way to her toes. Lilah's legs are warm against her sides, getting warmer, her knees squeezing at her waist as her hands continue to stroke her hair. "Spilling all your secrets. Sharing your five-year plans for the city, you two fucking nerds - <em>oh!"</em> </p><p>Lilah's reached down, her fingers dancing across her breasts, her nipples. "Tell it like it is, honey." </p><p>Janet laughs - the first time, Ann thinks, she's ever heard her laugh. It's high and clear, gorgeous. It comes with the back of her free hand kneading icy pressure into her inner thigh, in tight little circles. "We spent more time talking about you."</p><p>"Sure wish I could have heard that." She's doing her best to keep calm, follow the conversation, as though she can resist even one of them, let alone them both, let alone when they're touching her. What does she have to give them in return? No powers, just a knack for dressmaking - and, apparently, matchmaking.</p><p>"You can come along next time," Janet promises, and Ann gives in and gasps a moan at the freezing fingers sliding in and out of her, the heat just short of burning cupping her breasts, dappling then with pressure, spreading down her chest toward her stomach. "We'll all share our five-year plans. We might just tell you how we figure out we're both in love with you."</p><p>Lilah brushes her hips with her toes, fiery warm, as Janet breathes sudden cold onto her clit picking up her pace, and Ann lets out another little scream of delight. Lilah is the one to laugh this time, bending over her so that her flowing hair tickles her shoulders, rolling her hips into her back, once, then again. Slowly, again. Ann lets her head fall back into the dip between Lilah's soft stomach and her mound, lets her eyes roll back into her head.</p><p>"Like I said," she gasps. "Fucking nerds."</p><p>"Well-dressed fucking nerds," Janet points out, and Ann reaches back to grab Lilah's calves, thinks about how often she's measured them, made pants that fit Lilah's legs just right, as she holds them, braces herself with them to thrust her hips into Janet's hand, Janet's mouth.</p><p>"Oh, yes," says Lilah dreamily, pacing her rhythm to match Ann's own; finds Ann's open mouth as she gasps and strokes fire across her lips. Ann's mouth closes on the searing heat of her fingers, and she tongues her greedily, losing herself in lust.</p><p>And then Lilah says, "I bet Ice Queen down there is wet like Niagara Falls in winter."</p><p>Ann crashes right over the edge, coming with a rush and a wanton moan, her mouth wet around Lilah's fingers, her cunt wet at Janet's mouth. They ease her through it, Janet moaning quietly in empathy, the vibration of her sending Ann wild; Lilah's thighs grip her sides, and Lilah's toes curl as Ann bites on her hand, clutches at her luscious legs. Ann promises herself as her eyes close that she'll make them the best damn coordinated outfits, starting tomorrow. That tonight, she'll get one or both of them off for round two.</p><p>Later, Lilah jokes about making them all s'mores, hand-melted, before they go again.</p><p>"Please," Janet says, more open and at ease than she's ever seen her, "just fuck me, both of you."</p><p>"Sure, honey," Lilah says with a grin. "And then we can talk about the welfare bill."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>